war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6: The Caerulean War
The Caerulean War is the sixth chapter of Captain Listrata's Campaign. I waged the type of war I knew best. We attacked ruthlessly, tirelessly, and without compromise. Relying on superior speed and coordination of attacks, we backed the Siani into a defensive position, anchored at the mouth of the Bay of Orno. The winds turned to favor us, and the Siani ships heeled upon their sails. With their bellies exposed, we advanced for the kill. Fight 1 Opponent Pietra Siani: Each turn: Draw Ally Dialogues Start: Pietra Siani: Turn your ships back, I will not grant you leave to cross the channel. Listrata: I brought toll Pietra. I believe this should be worth a safe crossing, as well as his weight in silver. Monteferro Siani: Ahh... Hello dear sister. P: Monteferro... M: So now concerning the terms of my transfer. P: There will be no transfer. Kill him if you must. M: Pietra! P: Try not to damage the face, I want no complications for my succession to Bastia's throne. L: Take the fool below. Game: L''': I would never treat family so coldly. P: Then you are a fool. Your surviving family members may well be the most dangerous people in all of Ausonia '''L: We can still work out a deal, I shall not kill Monteferro lest I am beaten. P: No deals, no trades, no quarter. If you do not kill the fool then I shall do it myself. P': Your family disgusts me. Graced by god, you call it. I call it the work of demons. L: Call it what you will, you're a fool to stand against either. ''Defeat: L: You caused this Pietra! You forced my hand! M: Stop! Unhand me! P: Brother... M: Hrrrk! Acsshhh... Victory: P: Fall back! Pull them back to the horn, let's see how they follow without the sea marks in place. L: Give chase and ready the fireboats, if she's playing her hand we'll have to show ours. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text We sailed wide around the horn, avoiding a battle in hazardous unfamiliar waters, and giving us time to prepare our surprise. When we faced the armada again, they were reinforced by ships flying a coat of arms unfamiliar to me. Fight 2 Opponent Executor Van Hout: Starts with Warship. The player starts with (Neophyte: 4/Journeyman: 2) Fire Ships (In 4 turns: Attack x6, On play: draw a card) The player also get a copy of Fire Ship in there stock deck which costs 4 Dialogues Start: Executor Van Hout: Greetings, I am Executor Van Hout of the Equitable and Honorable Company for Maritime Assurances. V.H: As underwriters of the fleet you wish to engage, we have a fiduciary obligation to render aid in this manner. Listrata: Now wait a minute, you're an insurance company! V.H: And as such obligated to either pay for new ships you are destroying or prevent their loss. V.H: We simply apply the formula. If the cost of intervention is less than the cost of replacement by the chance of destruction, we act. V.H: A is greater than B Listrata. Commodore you may begin your attack. Game: '''L: Call off your fleet! We've no quarrel with you. V.H: Nor us with you. Was that unclear? L''': How is this Equitable or Honorable? V.H: The hostile minority cries bad sportsmanship. You just can't stand seeing the other fellow win can you? '''L: Call off this attack at once! V.H: I am the executor of the account, and even if I was authorized to cancel this action, I see no motive to it. L: If you won't listen to reason please let me talk to someone who will! V.H: If you'd like to file a complaint I will have it delivered to our home office in Haalgerlund for review. Enemy plays Warship: V.H: Lets see how your merchant fleet fares against a real warship. Listrata plays Fire Ship: L: God, grant us a true wind. Guide these ships to our enemies and let them burn unhindered. Defeat: V.H: Our most sincere apologies. It is not the official position of the Equitable and Honorable Company to become engrossed in conflict, but we found our leveraged exposure to be too great. V.H: I hope you take it as some consolation that the parties responsible have been sacked. Victory: V.H: This expense has become... significant. L: I will not stop until I see the Equitable Company ruined and you in destitution. Monteferro Siani: Or! Or, my friends. Excuse me... Or we could turn this into a profitable venture! M: By the writ of Maritimus Pax, underwriters are not held accountable for acts of God M: Now without your intervention, Listrata can defeat the Siani Navy and reclaim the Throne. In doing so, declare the war a Holy War, thus nullifying your fiduciary obligation. V.H: Interesting... M: Plus we are prepared to purchase contracts on our navy, at wartime rates, hedging you on the outcome of all future conflicts. V.H: Agreed! I shall draft the papers at once. Welcome to the Equitable and Honorable family of Maritime Assurances Captain. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text With the ink not yet dry on our contract, the Equitable Company departed. Pietra and the remainder of her forces, now desperate, pressed the attack. With all of our tricks and ploys exhausted this battle would be won by the sweat, blood, and suffering of gallant men. Fight 3 Opponent Pietra Siani: Allies activate when killed. Dialogues Start: Monteferro Siani: Greetings again dear sister. I've reached amicable arrangements with the Equitable and Honorable Company. M: As now your position is most unfortunate we are willing to discuss the terms of your surrender. Pietra Siani: You goatish pox-faced craven! You coxcombed ill-born milk-livered afterbirth of a wretch! M: Ill-born? We should not speak of family such. P: Family?! You sold us out. And for what? The nod of approval from some dethroned and deported orphan? M: So I should've died like a good little boy then? P: You were dead the moment you were caught! We couldn't just HAND Ausonia over, we had to refuse the terms! M: Yes, you made your position quite clear. Listrata you may begin your assault. Listrata: Oh may I? Has he always been this impudent Pietra, or has this small taste of victory just gone to his head? P: I'll rend your flesh from your bones, toss your bodies to the Caerulean, and sail your heads back to Corma on spikes! Game: L''': Your brother is actually quite talented. P: At being a worthless festering boil upon society and my families fortune? L: Which is surprisingly useful when dealing with insurance agents. '''P: Did you know your father screamed? That he begged for his life? P: He gave you up too, he gave everything up. The church broke him. L: You vile harlot, I will have you eat your lies from flaming pokers! L': So why did they give your brother Bastia and not you? You are the eldest no? P: I favor the sea! I would not sit idle as some governor. L: So while your brother was being groomed to rule, you favored the sea? Bold choice. P: Perhaps I shall have your tongue cut first. L: Good, afterwards we can exchange wit as equals. ''Defeat: P: Have my brother drawn and quartered between our flagship and Listrata's. P: I want him to see what happens to those who who play between great houses. P: As for Listrata, see that she remains unharmed for her delivery to the Church. I long to hear them tease the renouncement of her family from those spiteful lips. Victory: L: Your war is lost Pietra! Surrender and I will see you treated as befits a royal hostage P: There is no future for me Listrata. I am a creature of war and will not submit to the cage. P: I will go down with my ship. If you send any to apprehend me, I shall take them with me. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Chapter Text With the Siani navy burned and broken, all of Ausonia's coastline now lay open to me. I would close their ports and bleed them dry, but I feared the wealth of my ancestors would keep them in power for years still to come. Bonus fight Unlocked by not using Rampart on Grandmaster. Start Battle Text That night I grew restless and decided to walk the quarterdeck. My guards were asleep at their posts, forgivable after a long battle, so I would not have them flogged until morning. As i drew near I discovered that they were in fact dead, I drew my sword and a man approached from the shadows. Opponent Guildmaster Nevretto: Poisons lasts +1 turn. Dialogues Start: Listrata: Nevretto? Have you another shipment of gold for me? Nevretto: As if they'd trust me again. The loss of that cargo nearly destroyed me. N: But I scraped, and I cheated, and i put together a plan. N: I knew who you were, i knew where you were going! I made the right play! N: Who do you think took out the policies on the Siani Navy? It was me, all me! N: But if you nullify the contracts I am ruined! N: Die tonight however, and i retire in unimaginable riches. Game: '''N: I respect you Listrata, that's the worst of this. I bet on you winning! N: Had I a navy to leverage I could hope to extort similar funds as the Assurance Company did. N: Yes I am but a man, a broke and desperate man. One does not pay off my sort, we are put to the sword. N: Even if we did find compromise, my enemies would catch up to me before your war was won. I haven't even the luxury of time. L: I'm so glad you've talked yourself out of negotiating with me, what a timesaver that was. N: Yes, be glib. I am no murderer by trade, so that should make this easier. L''': The shipment Nevretto, who was it from? What was it for? N: You've not figured it out yet? N: It was the blood tribute, and it's loss shall have fearsome repercussions. '''N: First rule of business Listrata, see to your investments personally. L: I thought the first rule was diversify to mitigate risk? N: There's not just one set of rules! N: I'll grant you though, that's a good one, and might have saved us from this predicament. Enemy buys Loan: N: I'm so far in debt already, a little more can't hurt Enemy buys Arsenic: N: Colorless, odorless, and ruthlessly efficient. The king of poisons they call it, or was it the poison of kings? Defeat: N: Your brother sends his regards. Victory: N: Kill me, please. There are terrible men on my trail. L: What men? N: Debt collectors and worse. Yet i did hedge against this. N: My life is quite well insured and should protect my family from my debts. N: Please, kill me. For the sake of my family. L: As you wish. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions Below are 2 player submitted decks that can handle all 4 fights. * Power: ** Usury++ * Prosperity: ** Wealthy Patron++ ** Vintner++ ** Serf++ ** Loan++ * Faith: ** Supplicant++ ** Synod++ ** Miracle++ *** Note: if this produces a Rampart during the first 3 fights you must avoid playing it in order to trigger the bonus fight. * War: ** Knight+ ** Knight This can handle all four fights. * Power: ** Bureaucrat++ ** Courtly Intrigue++ ** Usury+ * Prosperity: ** Wealthy Patron++ ** Vintner++ * War: ** Militia++ ** Mercenary++ ** Soldier ** Knight ** Ballista+ Category:Campaign